A Chosen's Destiny 2: Exiled
by GoldenGroudon101
Summary: It seems Michael and Groudon's troubles seem to be over. Yet, it also seems that they are only beginning. Rated T for Slight Cussing and blood. R&R Please! Chapter 20 is up! Prolouge. Orbshipping, Forbiddenshipping. LOTS OF SHIPPING HINTS. COMPLETE! R
1. Prolouge

W00t! the sequel of A Chosen's Destiny has come! 

Here is the Prolouge to the Sequel!

Disclaimer: Goldeneye101 does not own anything in this fanfiction.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

1978

Scientists found ancient pokemon writing inside of the Amazon. It contained a secret language that nobody understood yet! This is what it said:

선택된 암흑에서 일어날 것이다. 그는 그의것을, 힘 및 정서 시험할 여행을 취할 것이다. 그에는 빨갈, 강철의 그것과, 그리고 분홍색 동반할 것이다. 그는 그를 포위하는 legendaries를 저장할 것이다.

Professors Birch, Oak, and Elm came from their regions to look at this mysterious message. Had their chance finally come? Had they gotten to 500 known pokemon? No, they could only understand "legendaries" in the message. They invited people from all around the world to try and uncover this mystery. One day, a foreign scientist decrypted the message, this is what the new massage said:

It Will happen from the darkness which is selected. He his thing, force and emotion will take the travel which it will examine. To him it will be deep-red, it of the steel, and pink will accompany. He will save and will store legendaries where he envelops.

What did that mean? Nobody, not even elders of any kind could figure it out! It was now a dead trail. The project was abandoned after a year of constant researching, theorys, and hope. Legendaries work their magic in many ways, even through technology. Twenty years later, a scientist was up moving old files to a top secret storage unit. He opened up that file only to see one word appear on the screen.

Michael.

The scientist panicked and quickly told everybody else about the incident, and the project could be in full swing again.

It was a full ten years until they would see that it was right under their nose.

I am Arceus, and this is A Chosen's Destiny.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nice little prolouge, huh? The translation was true, The language I used was Korean.

See Everybody Later!


	2. Chapter II: Shadow of a Doubt

Chapter II Is up! Remember to Review! 

CHAPTER II Shadow of a Doubt

* * *

Inside of a room in the Hall or Origin, a mysterious voice talked, barely enough for anybody to hear

"Wonder where he is... We need... to discuss some things."

About 30 seconds later, a light shone and the door opened, it's bright aura allowed sight.

"Dammit Mewtwo! Turn that damn light off!", The mysterious voice said again, showing his appearance, Darkrai

"Sorry, sheesh." Mewtwo shot back, licking his ball-like fingers and disarming the candle's light. That same aura now was gone

"Mewtwo, you DO know the plan, right"

"Of course! What do you think?"

"Well, we need to kill Groudon and Michael, they are merely troublesome. I hate him. I hate Groudon's ways of life. Protecting people, killing pokemon."

"Same here..."

"I have a new plan, we won't kill Groudon, because if we do, we would be exiled"

"I do NOT want to be exiled!"

"Exactly, what we need to do is to leave others to point the finger at him."

"Yes, being exiled pretty much means that other Legendary Pokemon can kill you on sight"

"That is what happened to the Regis, our plan? We have to provoke Groudon to attack the one Legendary that he cares about the most."

"Arceus? How are we supposed to get Groudon to attack him, let alone not get Arceus's senses up?"

"That is where I come in, I will control Arceus from my own body, call Groudon to "have a chat" and BOOM! One will live, one will die."

"I see, but the boy?"

"I don't see why he would be much of a problem, He is merely a basic chosen, just enlightened by Arceus."

"So", Mewtwo said, opening the door again, "When do we start?"

"Soon, Mewtwo, soon"

* * *

-

"Michael! You have to protect Groudon!"

This was coming from Arceus who was ice-colored and firing icicles at Groudon, who was near Michael

"Got it...", Michael said, grabbing the icicles out of the air

"Groudon, use Earthquake!"

"Ok, Michael!" Groudon exclaimed, firing a small earthquake at Arceus, stopping just before it got to him

"Why did you stop, Groudon?"

"I didn't personally want to hurt you..."

"Hurt me? One day, you will have to realize, you NEED to do whatever it takes to protect your chosen, got it?"

"Got it..."

"Good, now, let's go inside"

The three went into the Hall to rest up

* * *

Arceus was now in his bedroom, looking off of his balcony, Groudon and Michael now had their own room and was not staying with him

"Been a while, Darkrai..."

"Same, Arceus"

"Why are you... AGGGH!"

Arceus's ring now turned black, as with his eyes.

"Arceus"

"Yes, Master?"

"Call Groudon inside."

"Right away."

END OF CHAPTER II

* * *

See everybody later!


	3. Chapter III: Deception?

Sorry for the long wait, Chapter 3 is Up! 

Chapter 3:  
Deception?

Groudon was merely looking out of the second floor of the Legendary area when he came across Mew, floating by him.

"Groudon, I have a question to ask..."

"Yes, Mew?", Groudon said, looking puzzled, Mew hardly talked to him, let alone ask him a question.

"How's Michael?"

"Ah, doing well, thanks."

"Also, do you think... he could actually... meet me?"

"Hmm?" Groudon said, raising his eyebrow...er... the space above his head

Mew blushed for a split second and said.

"Oh, nothing, never mind."

Mew floated away, while Groudon kept that puzzled look on his face

"Michael... And... Mew?", Groudon said while nearly falling down.

"Groudon.", Groudon heard behind him

"Arceus, how are you?"

"Good, good, let's talk in my room for a moment."

"Hmm, sudden, is it?"

Groudon felt bad vibes in the air while he thought about what Arceus wanted.

"Yes, it considers Kyogre."

"Yes."

"Very quick, I know, you love Kyogre"

A quick flash of realization caught Groudon

How does he know?

"Yes, I do, why?"

"Let's talk in my room."

The two approached the doorway of Arceus's room and closed the door.

"Tea?" Arceus asked.

"No thanks... Don't really drink much..." Groudon said.

He's acting wierd...

"Fine then, now..."

_Wait... Arceus doesn't even drink tea..._

"How IS Kyogre doing?"

_HE should know... What the hell is going on?_

"I don't know, you exiled her..."

Arceus broke out in a cold sweat, unbeknownst to Groudon, Arceus was being controlled by Darkrai, and his cover might have been blown there

"True, and.", Arceus began

"YOU ARN'T ARCEUS!" Groudon roared, knocking over a tea set and slashing Arceus in the face, blood trickling down it

"Well, Well, arn't WE smart?", Arceus said, "I am Darkrai..."

"Darkrai, Dammit!"

END OF CHAPTER 3

Fight coming soon!


	4. Chapter IV: To Kill an Arceus

Ok, Another fight!

* * *

Chapter IV 

To Kill an Arceus

Darkrai (controlling Arceus) looked at Groudon and snickered,

"Hah, now I have ultimate power! I have controlled Arceus!"

Groudon growled,

"And you seem to cower behind a friend?"

"We will see who is the coward!", Darkrai yelled, fusing with Arceus

Damn, his levels are rising, I can barely comprehend them, yet...

Groudon took a strong fighting stance

"Bring it, Darkrai!"

_Stapled shut, inside an outside world and I'm Sealed in tight, bizarre but right at home. _

_Claustrophobic, closing in and _

_I'm Catastrophic, not again. _

_I'm smeared across the page, and doused in gasoline. _

_I wear you like a stain, yet I'm the one who's obscene. _

_Catch me up on all your sordid little insurrections,  
I've got no time to lose, and I'm just caught up in all the cattle._

Arceus (Refering to Darkrai controlling him) vanished in thin air.

Where the heck did he go?

"Right behind you..."

Arceus struck Groudon with a huge body shot, jumped back, and fired off a flamethrower, setting Groudon on fire.

Fray the strings Throw the shapes Hold your breath Listen!

Groudon broke free of the flames, then fired off a solarbeam of his own.

_**I** am a world before I am a man. _

_**I** was a creature before I could stand I will remember before I forget. _

_**BEFORE I FORGET THAT!**_

Arceus merely shrugged off the attack, of course, and said,

"Pathetic little wretch, you dare to defy me, Arceus?"

Groudon, looking tired, replied,

"You arn't Arceus, you coward!"

"I will be..."

Arceus, using the element of suprise, jumped back to keep Groudon away, then muttered ancient words:

"Giudizio, chiedo il thee dal nemico thy dello smite quale ha il cielo e la scossa mighty!"

Immediatly, the roof was torn off of the room, the sky swirled, and radient beams of light fell from the sky and hit Groudon, that attack would have killed a regualar pokemon in one hit, yet Groudon stood strong and held his own...

Until the seeping pain set in.

Groudon let off a huge scream, and Arceus jumped on him, Arceus crawled onto Groudon with all fours, one leg holding Groudon's neck, cutting oxygen.

_I'm ripped across the ditch and settled in the dirt. _

_And I wear you like a stitch, yet I'm the one who's hurt ._

_Pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions. _

_I've got no right to win - I'm just caught up in all the battles._

"Pathetic, I thought you would be more of a challenge."

Groudon struggled underneath the leg of Arceus, attempting to get the leg off with his claws.

"And when I kill you, I will kill Michael, your pathetic excuse for a Chosen."

This struck Groudon's attention, and Groudon's rage boiled...

"And Every other Legendary."

More rage

"And, of course, Arceus."

Locked in clutch... Pushed in place... Hold your breath... Listen

That is it!

Groudon pushed Arceus off with huge force, going into rage mode.

"Hmmm, so this is Groudon's rage."

After a couple of seconds, Arceus stared wide eyed at Groudon.

Groudon's spikes protruded even farther from his skin, his teeth got much bigger, his main color was still black, yet now, white encompassed his markings.

Enter Rage mode stage two.

**_I_** _am a world before I am a man. _

_**I** was a creature before I could stand ._

_**I** will remember before I forget_ .

**_Before I forget that!_**

Groudon opened fire with a black Eruption, Arceus dodged, yet the explosion rattled his ribcage.

Damn, what is with this guy?

Arceus turned around...

WHAM!

Groudon had hit Arceus with a Earthquake, turning the crumpled ceiling to dust, Arceus got hit with it, and blood was coming from all sides of his body.

Barely made it... I have to kill him...

Arceus cast another Judgement, each ray was sure to hit Groudon, yet, Groudon roared and each vanished in midair.

Groudon looked at Arceus, and Darkrai saw that for the first time, Groudon's eyes were pure blue.

_My end, it justifies my means. _

_All I ever do is delay. _

_My every attempt to evade. _

_The end of the road and my end ._

_It justifies my means. _

_All I ever do is delay ._

_My every attempt to evade ._

_The end of the road._

Groudon used this moment to jump Arceus, jumping on top of him and stabbing Arceus in the Legs, life force gushed out of Arceus, and Arceus was gasping for breath.

Before he knew it, Groudon planted a foot on Arceus, and started to step down

"W...Wait... Groudon"

Groudon released the rage mode, and looked at Arceus.

Arceus's eyes were normal color, and Arceus's voice was normal

"I... I only have control for a short while, before he takes over again."

"What do I need to do?"

"Kill me."

Shock appeared out of Groudon's face

Kill... Arceus

"Why."

"If you don't Darkrai will take me over and will kill everybody else, you need to."

"But..."

"Do it! You are my best student!"

"Ok, I am sorry, Arceus."

Power emited from Groudon's foot, and tears came from his eyes

"I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU!"

Groudon stomped down on Arceus's chest, Arceus took a deep breath, then took one more, his last.

_**I** am a world before_ _I am a man._

_**I** was a creature before I could stand ._

_**I **will remember before I forget._

_**Before I forget that!**_

Thank You... Groudon...

Darkrai escaped Arceus's body and appeared outside the door. He then started in evil laughter.

Groudon looked more at Arceus, fell beside him, and started crying.

"NO, NO NO! How could I?"

Then the door opened.

* * *

Song is "Before I forget", By Slipknot. The bolded text is the "shouting" parts in the song

R&R!

See everybody later!


	5. Chapter V: Exiled! An Unlikely Ally!

Here's Chapter 5! Huge chapter here content-wise.

I apologize again for the extra wait, seems if I put the wrong chapter!

* * *

CHAPTER V Exiled! An Unlikely Ally!

Behind the door was the number one traitor, Darkrai, with every other Legendary.

"Look!", Darkrai said, "What happened to Arceus?"

Giratina looked at Arceus, bloody and lifeless on the ground.

"It looks like he's dead."

"You think?" Darkrai said aside, Giratina not seeing him.

"Groudon, come with us to the meeting room."

Groudon was still sitting over Arceus, crying

"No. I won't leave him."

"Groudon, he's dead, come with us."

"NO!"

"Fine then," Giratina said, ordering Mewtwo dragging Groudon away.

"NO! ARCEUS!" Groudon cried, attempting to get out of Mewtwo's psycic grip, but no chance.

MEETING ROOM

"Alright." Giratina's voice boomed over everybody else's voice, causing them to be quiet. "I am Arceus's assistant, so I will take his job after he died."

"Show off..." Darkrai muttered.

"Now", Giratina's voice boomed. "We are here today to investigate Groudon's actions with Arceus."

Michael, who was sitting near Groudon, looked at him, asking a question in his eyes

Why?

"We have seen that Arceus was dead on the floor, and Groudon was next to him. As shown, no other pokemon was present in the attack.

"What do you mean?" Groudon roared, "Darkrai was there!"

"No." Giratina said, "Darkrai was actually the one who alerted us to the situation.

"But do you have proof that Groudon did this?" Michael asked.

Darkrai spoke up.

"Yes, we do..." The master of nightmares explained, grabbing a circular orb and placing it in the middle of the room.

"Pfft, we are about 500 year ahead of the human's time, them and their "DVDs"" Mesprit whispered to Lugia, who was sitting next to her.

Suddently a huge hologram appeared in the middle of the room. It replayed the whole scene where Groudon stomped Arceus. Very painful to watch for Groudon, and tears filled in his eyes.

"So, have we reached a dicision?" Giratina said, and every legendary muttered something about exile.

"Wait!" A tiny voice boomed, every legendary looked over to see...

Mew, standing up, not floating

"I believe that Groudon did nothing wrong! I am so confident, I will ask to be exiled if Groudon is."

Every Legendary gasped, and Giratina spoke up.

"Mew, you ARE, as shown, Arceus's daughter, will you be exiled with a convict just because you are confident."

"Yes." Mew said nervously.

"Have we reached anything?"

"Yes," Ho-oh spoke up, "Groudon, Michael, and Mew are to be exiled."

Everybody could hear a loud, "YES!" in the room, and everybody looked at Darkrai.

"I mean... Oh no!" Darkrai said, nervously.

"You have tonight to prepare yourselves.

Every legendary, including Groudon and Mew left, and Michael saw a fimiliar face.

Rose.

"Michael." Rose said affectionatly.

"Here, I made you this." Rose said, giving Michael a knitted, yellow and red cover to put around his dogtag.

"Thanks, Rose."

"Not just me, but Latias helped." Rose laughed.

"Yeah..." Michael said glumly.

"Good luck, do not stop until you find the truth." Rose said, putting an arm around Michael, and leaving.

THE NEXT DAY

"Everybody ready?" Groudon said, as Mew, Michael and himself were at the gates.

"Yeah..." Mew said.

"Mew." Michael said. "You didn't have to risk your status as a legendary to help us."

"No, I needed to." Mew said, a twinge of love in her voice.

"Let's go!" Groudon said, going down the stairs of the Hall of Origion

Meanwhile, two being were looking at them leave.

"According to plan?" Mewtwo said.

"Yes, according to plan." Darkrai said, smiling.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See you later!

Remember to review!


	6. Chapter VI: Of The Steel

Ok, Chapter VI is up...

-  
CHAPTER VI For the Steel

"This ok, guys?"

"Yea, this'll do."

The group was looking for a place to stay. They stayed in a forest enviroment (to Groudon's disgust). It was complete with a small spring nearby and a shady tree.

"Hey, Groudon, will you come with me?", Mew said, motioning Groudon over.

"Sure, Mew...", Groudon said, walking over to Mew.

"Michael, wait here."

"Sure thing."

The time passed, and Groudon was not back, the two had been waiting a while.

What exactly happened? Did... did Groudon really kill Arceus?

Michael's thoughts were broken off when he saw shining eyes looking straight towards him.

"Groudon? Is that you?", Michael said, a bit frightened.

The creature rushed in, showing it's true form. It wasn't Groudon

It was an Aggron, about 2 or 3 feet taller than him. He had shining steel armor and a steel helmet, like all Aggron.

Huge feet...

The creature puffed out it's chest

Oh no...

Suprisingly, it used an attack that he thought an Aggron would never use! Blizzard. It froze the cave and left Michael in bitter cold. He managed to survive the attack.

"So you want to play hardball?" Michael yelled to the Aggron.

The Aggron roared back.

"Bring it on!" He said, motioning to Aggron. The Aggron charged again with a metal claw. It's claw shining white as he rushed in. Michael blocked this and opened up with a punch, Aggron looked unaffected by it. Aggron then used another Metal Claw, Michael ducked it, making the Aggron lose it's balance. It used this oppertunity to use a body slam to the much smaller Michael.

Damn it.

Michael reached for his kunai, which was there, but it may as well be a toothpick! He couldn't use that.

One thing to do...

Michael got all of the strength inside of him. Huge, untapped, pure strength. He thrust that strength to his chest and arms, actually picking up the Aggron.

Wow... Actually lifting 800 pounds...

Michael then tossed the Aggron down, injuring himself in the process.

That is when Michael heard somebody...

It was Groudon.

"Michael, what's happening?"

The Aggron looked at Groudon and Mew, then to Michael, then to Groudon again, started sweating.

"T...Terribly s...sorry..." The aggron said.

Michael's jaw dropped.

"IT TALKED?"

Groudon's response was a little more calm.

"Hmmm... suprising..."

"Yes, I can talk. I did not know that you were Groudon's chosen. I am very sorry." The Aggron said, bowing.

"What is your name?" Groudon said.

"Leontes..." The aggron said.

"Like that character in A Winter's Tale?" Michael asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh nothing, spare time..."

"You can call me Aggron, I prefer my species name."

"Well, Aggron..." Mew said, floating over to him. "Would you like to join us?"

"J...Join 2 Legendary Pokemon and a chosen?" Aggron said, excited.

"Yup." Michael said, cheerful.

"Yes! Of Course!" The Aggron said, bowing.

"Well then, that's settled." Groudon said as they sat down to talk.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Quite big Plot twist, huh?

See you later! 


	7. Chapter VII: Old Enemy, New Adviser

Here's Chapter 7, A little twist on things!  
---------------------------------------------

"Agh! Mew, that hurts."

Mew gave Michael a "I know it does" look.

"Of course, It's not easy re-attaching an entire bone with psycic powers..."

Mew was re-attaching Michael's bone after he had been injured during his fight with the Aggron.

"I'm still sorry, you know."

"For the fifth time, Aggron, I know!"

"Ok...sheesh." Aggron said, who was now apart of their team.

Groudon got up.

I can't just be sitting here!

"Michael, Mew, I'll be gone for a while. Walking..."

"Right, got it"  
-----------------------------------------

Outside the temporary home, Groudon went to the closest water source there, dipping his face in the ocean.

Kyogre...

He thought about his past fight with Kyogre...

"Kyogre, I need you come out for a second"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 25 minutes later, the sea bubbled in it's wake, Kyogre was here.

She emerged from the water and stared at Groudon.

"What do you want? ANOTHER fight?"

"No, I need you... to help me..."

Kyogre jumped out of the water and landed near Groudon looking towards the sea as he did, very uncommon.

"All right, what do you need?", Kyogre bellowed

Wow... easier than I thought...

"Well, I got exiled."

"I heard."

"How, YOU were exiled too, remember?", Groudon said while playfully punching Kyogre's flipper.

"I know... people in high places."

"I see."

"Listen..." Kyogre said, getting closer to Groudon.

"You need to find the truth that is out there. I mean, it HAS to be out there, doesn't it?"

"Course it has to..."

"If you find the truth, I feel that that will solve your problem."

"You are right Kyogre! Thanks!"

"No problem, you know Gimme Shelter?"

"Obveously, it's my favorite song!"

"Can you sing part of it for me?"

Groudon cleared his throat, although he was a huge pokemon, he sounded like a human when he sang. It was a misconception among humans to think that a pokemon couldn't sing!

"War, children, its just a shot away. Its just a shot away. Its just a shot away. Its just a shot away. Its just a shot away.

I tell you lov..."

"No more, Groudon."

"Alright, fine..."

"I need to tell you, although I may talk to you now and be nice to you now, I will be intent on killing you sometime."

"Counting on it!"

With that, Kyogre jumped in the water.

Groudon looked into the cave, seeing Michael still being healed by Mew and Aggron sleeping.

To find the truth... that is my mission.

With that, Groudon walked into the cave and slept.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The song is Gimme Shelter by the Rolling Stones. Listen to it sometime.

If you like A chosen's Destiny, why not see a couple of other of my fanfics!

See you later! 


	8. Chapter VIII: Mewtwo's New Objective!

Hey, I'm REALLY in the mood for posting chapters, so I'm posting this chapter now, and the coming fight cough cough tomorrow! 

Here is Chapter 8

NOTE: Minor plot line (from now on, I will be posting these at the beginning to say if it is not much pretaining to the plot, a bit, or a lot)

* * *

A new being! Mewtwo's plan!

"Michael... psst... wake up!"

"Huh?"

Michael woke up to find Mew on top of him, looking at him funny and giggling at him.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing...", Michael stood up to see Groudon and Aggron also up, looking at something.

"You HAVE to see this!" Aggron said, motioning Michael over.

Michael limped over (the healing was not yet complete) and saw that they were looking at a golden object on the ground, Michael looked at it closer...

it was an egg.

"How'd that...?"

"I did it.", Michael heard Mew behind him, shuffling her feet.

"Michael, Groudon, I have a confession to make..."

They were listening intently, hearing the words that might change their relationship.

* * *

"Mewtwo..."

In a dark room at the Hall of Orgin, Darkrai entered to see Mewtwo next to a HUGE screen TV.

"Mewtwo, what are you doing?"

Hearing a nice beat, Darkrai could notice that Avalancha by Heroes Del Silencio was playing.

"La locura nunca tuvo maestro. para los que vamos a bogar sin. rumbo perpetuo. en cualquier otra direcci? con. tal de no domar los caballos de."

"Mewtwo...

"la exaltaci?. la rutina hace sombra a las. pupilas, que se cierran a los disfrutes que nos quedan!"

"Mewtwo... quit it...

"AVALANCHA!"

"MEWTWO, STEP AWAY FROM THE GUITAR!"

"Dammit Darkrai, you made me fail it!."

Darkrai glanced over at the TV.

"Damn Guitar Hero, Legendaries shouldn't be playing this human crap..."

"What?"

"Nothing... besides, I have a job for you..."

"A job?"

"Yes, I need you and your chosen to eliminate Groudon and Michael, they are becoming too dangerous. They have just gotten a new ally. An Aggron."

"I see, and I'll eliminate them from the face of the earth."

Mewtwo then looked over at Darkrai.

"But what about my sis?"

"If you kill those two, then they will just have to come with us..."

"Yes, Darkrai."

With that, Mewtwo went to the Hall of Orgin to get his chosen, then he would go to where Groudon and Michael are.

* * *

"I only wanted to be exiled to... to... be with you, Michael."

"wh...wha?"

"Yes, I did, and... I... love you, Michael."

Aggron wolf-whistled.

"Looks like you got yourself a girlfriend, Michael."

Michael blushed.

"How in the hell is that possible? I mean, a pokemon and a human cannot love. It breaks ALL of the rules!"

"No... I am Arceus's daughter, I KNOW all of the rules in the first place. I know Groudon is innocent."

"Now then," Michael said, attempting to keep his cool and change the subject, "What is in the egg?"

"I don't know..." Mew said "It used DNA from both you and me, because I love you, it could be a human, or a pokemon, yet, I contain the DNA of all pokemon. Bah! This is so confusing!"

Then a cold laugh echoed throughout the cave.

"Yes, my dear, and it will only become more as we go..."

"I recognize that voice!" Mew said, floating in front of Michael.

* * *

Heh, I had the guitar hero reference in there. I bet most people are thinking "Wow, Mewtwo isn't very legendary-like." Well, all pokemon, legendaries at the most, need breaks every once in a while! I just wanted to add a tiny joke to the fanfiction. From now on, I'll try to stay as serious as possible, with a couple of jokes and references every once in a while!

Don't think that it won't be sad from now on... I already have one of the final chapters, and let me tell you, I nearly cried while writing it!

See everybody later!

P.S. I got the inspiration for the Guitar Hero part while listening to Avalancha on my MP3 player!

Please Review! Please, get others to review also!


	9. Chapter IX: Ultimate Chosen Battle!

Hey, Here's chapter 9. SORRY! I forgot a while back and I have not been able to get on the comp, so here it is!

* * *

Chapter 9 Ultimate Chosen Battle? 

"Mew...two...", Mew said.

"Still remember me? Your brother."

Groudon coughed a bit,

"Brother? So... that means that you are Arceus's son!"

"Yes, suprisingly." A voice came, not Mewtwo's.

"Who is that?" Michael called out.

Suddently a boy, about Michael's age stepped out of the shadows near a rock. He was brown haired. He had demim jeans on, with a chain that nearly touched the ground. He was wearing only a sleek, black flannel jacket, bare chested.

"Ah yes", Mewtwo said. "My new chosen, Renard."

"Hmmm... looks tough, I'm guessing." Aggron thought out loud.

"Yes, I have come here to eliminate you, Groudon in an ultimate chosen battle." Mewtwo said.

"Ultimate Chosen Battle? What's that?", Michael asked.

"It is the sacred way of the chosen. That means that a chosen and his legendary are supposed to battle the other chosen and legendary. Chosen VS Chosen, Legendary VS Legendary."

"I see." Michael said

"Yes, it looks like we will have to battle.", Renard said, ripping his jeans a bit.

"So, when do we start?"

"Here in a bit.", Mewtwo said.

"Michael..."

"Mew, I will protect you. I will not lose!"

"Oh yes", Mewtwo said, chuckling. "You only lose through death or surrender, and if you surrender and your legendary dies or surrenders, the enemy can do what he can to you, kill you, or let you go."

"What?" Mew cried. Michael could die, even if he surrenders!

"Let's just start." Michael said.

"Got it." Renard said, jumping up in the air.

* * *

The cave was to be separated into two zones, the chosen's zone and the legendary zone. Both sides looked tense.

"All right..." Mewtwo said, clearing his throat, begin!

* * *

Chosen VS Chosen

Both chosens rushed in, Michael jumped up and attempted a side kick. Renard was fast, though, and dodged it with ease. When Michael was on the ground, Rendard mounted Michael and punched away, leaving bruises on his face. Michael then saw his opertunity and headbutted Renard, leaving him dazed.

"Not bad." Renard said.

"Same..." Michael said, out of breath.

"But not good enough!" Renard exclaimed, roundhouse kicking Michael in the leg, then while Michael was stunned, uppercutted him, Michael could feel his jawbone feeling tons of force on it. Not broken, but close.

"My turn!" Michael yelled, getting behind Renard and kicking him in the back of the leg.

Here we go!

Michael then planted a foot on Renard's back, then plunged off of it, using it to get to a new level. Michael spun his foot around, connecting his heel with Renard's head. His head hit the ground. Hard. He was gasping for breath. Michael was about to make the final blow to the head...

"Wait... I ... surrender." Renard gasped.

"Looks like I won." Michael said. Renard got up and moved to the other side, an explosion rattled their torsos, and both broke into a sprint.

* * *

Legendary VS Legendary

Over on the Legendary side, things were not looking up for Groudon, his attacks were useless to Mewtwo, Mewtwo would only use his powers to deflect each one.

"Damn..." Groudon said as an eruption missed Mewtwo.

"It's useless! You can't beat me." Mewtwo said, flinging Groudon into a wall.

Groudon bounced off the wall and his one ton of weight came down, causing tremors in his wake. Gasping for air, Mewtwo did the same thing, again, and again, and again...

Groudon's body was now cut up from the rocks inside of the cave, his face looked even more like a monster than it had, blood rushing down from it, Groudon's will kept him strong... yet...

"I surr.. I surren..."

"Hmm? What was that?", Mewtwo said playfully, not a sweat on him.

"I SURRENDER!" Groudon said, fainting.

"Groudon! What happened?"

"I.. I lost Michael. I lost." Groudon said crying.

"Hmph, looks like this is too easy..."

Michael looked over at Mew, who was cowering in a corner.

"No...No... this can't be happening, this can't be..."

"What is going on?"

Groudon sighed, apparently waking up.

"Damn it! Damn it all! This is why there are no more chosen battles. If a Legendary wins, and an enemy chosen wins, they have to battle.

"So..." Michael said, deep in thought. Then huge shock appeared on his face.

"I have to face Mewtwo?"

* * *

See you later!


	10. Chapter X: Chosen VS Legendary!

K, 10th Chapter is up! 

-

* * *

Battle! Legendary VS Chosen!

Michael obviously looked shocked, as he just found out that he had to actually fight Mewtwo. Without Groudon.

"Yet, Michael, I can only use hand to hand combat, no powers." Mewtwo explained, throwing a few punches at the air.

"Wait, he can fight?" Michael asked while looking at Groudon.

"Yes, every Legendary is able to use physical combat, even IF they are special attack inclined." Groudon explained.

"Ok, good... When do we start?"

"Right now." Mewtwo whispered in Michael's ear, using a cheap shot against Michael, kicking him in the leg.

"So, you want to play dirty?"

Michael's eyes squinted at Mewtwo.

"Bring it."

**_Come ride with me _**

**_Through the veins of history _**

**_I'll show you how God _**

**_Falls asleep on the job_**

Mewtwo rushed at Michael again, kicking Michael's leg, then did it a second time.

_I get it. He is trying to keep me off of my balance and is injuring my legs at the same time._

Mewtwo then attempted a sweep, Michael jumped over the legs of Mewtwo only to be caught by a punch. With a bloodly nose, Michael got off of the ground.

_**And how can we win?  
When fools can be Kings. **_

_**Dont waste your time Or time will waste you...**_

"Had Enough, Michael?"

Right before Michael could respond, Mewtwo met him with an elbow, nearly killing Michael with it.

Mewtwo turned around, thinking that he had won, Groudon looked fearful, Mew looked devastated. Aggron was astounded... yet...

"No... Mewtwo..."

Mewtwo looked around in horror to see Michael up on his feet in a fighting stance.

**_No'ones gonna take me alive _**

**_The time has come to make things right _**

**_You and I must fight for our rights _**

**_You and I must fight to survive_**

Michael rushed Mewtwo this time, rage in his eyes, and struck him in the head with a wrist.

"Damn, what's gotten into him?"

Michael then got his kunai out and rushed at Mewtwo again. Mewtwo gripped the kunai's handle and knocked it away from Michael. Exactly what he wanted to do.

Michael then gave Mewtwo a quick roundhouse kick in the gut, Mewtwo falling to his knees. Michael approached again, and Mewtwo got up and attempted to punch Michael in the stomach. Michael grabbed Mewtwo's hands...

"I recognize that technique." Groudon said to Aggron and Mew, and had a flashback.

_Yes Michael, use it!_

Michael grabbed Mewtwo's other arm and then leaned forward, pulling Mewtwo toward him.

**_No one's gonna take me alive _**

**_The time has come to make things right _**

**_You and I must fight for our rights _**

**_You and I must fight to survive_**

Mewtwo's head was on the floor, stunned. Michael then picked his head up, then put it in his knee. He then took Mewtwo's arm and placed it straight up.

_Here I go!_

Michael thrust forward, using the momentum that he had. The knees were obviously affected, and the knees swung forward, hitting Mewtwo's head. All anybody could hear was a sickening thud as Mewtwo's head was whacked against the ground, below Michael's knee.

Mewtwo gasped for breath.

"I s...surender... Michael. I...I did not know..."

"How powerful I was, most pokemon don't."

"Exactly my problem." Aggron agreed.

Renard ran to Mewtwo and helped him up.

"Well, Michael, they both surrendered, what should we do with them?"

"I have an idea, Groudon. Mewtwo, I will spare your life."

"Thank Arceus!" Mewtwo exclaimed.

"On one condition. You can not enter the Hall of Origin unless we are not exiled."

"We have to agree." Renard said, "Come, Mewtwo."

"Alright." Mewtwo said, walking out with Renard.

"Soooo..." Michael said. "We won."

"Yep." Mew said, getting close and hugging Michael.

"Well then..." Michael said, as he knew it, his feet came out from under him, fainting.

"Michael!" Aggron yelled upon Michael's deaf ears.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------

This is going to be one of the last chapters I will use song lyrics. The song is Knights of Cydonia by Muse.

See you later!


	11. Chapter XI: The Golden Egg! Speculation!

OK, First off...

SPRING BREAK!

Yes, Spring Break is here! Therefore, I will have a TON of free time, My goal this week is to create 3-5 Chapters THIS WEEK!

Here is Chapter 11. 

* * *

The Golden Egg! Speculation!

Groudon awoke from his sleep, even though he was no longer in his cave, but outside of his cave in Sotopolis.

"What the hell?" Groudon exclaimed, shocked by his new position. He looked at the water outside, there his golden eyes could see Kyogre. Swimming up to him.

_Something seems different..._

Immediatly, Kyogre jumped onto the land, what Groudon could NOT see before was that her entire body was bloody, face, eyes, body, everything. It definatly was NOT a pretty sight.

He could then hear her faintly.

"Guraadon,Guraadon, 너는 왜 나를 배반했는가?"

His mind immediatly got the information into it.

Kyogre was dying.

His mind shot back a translation

"Groudon, Groudon, Why have you betrayed me?"

Kyogre choked more, muttering more words that he could not recognize.

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

Groudon laid down right beside her.

"No, Kyogre, No, No, No, this can't be happening, you can be dead! Kyogre! KYOGRE!"

END OF DREAM

"Groudon, wake up!"

Groudon looked up, seeing Aggron on top of him, holding him down.

"What has gotten into you?"

"I... I don't know, a dream, I guess."

Groudon looked around, seeing that cave where he had slept.

"Where's Michael?"

"Michael? Good right now, he is still fainted, yet he is still asleep. I mixed up some herbs for him."

"Herbs? What are you, a doctor?"

"Actually, yes, I was the doctor for my pack."

"I see, and where is Mew?"

"Ah, she went to go get some food."

"Hmm."

"Actually, I'm here." Mew said, floating out of the wilderness and into the cave.

"Mew!" Michael awoke and said.

"Well, looks like the gang's all here...", Aggron smirked.

"Hey, guys?"

"Yeah?" Groudon said, standing up.

"I've had a question that has been bugging me, what IS going to be in the egg."

"Well, most likely, it is a Legendary Pokemon." Groudon explained.

Groudon's eyes looked downcast as a thought struck him.

_What if it is anotherKyogre? Oh no, that can't happen. I can't have ANOTHER Kyogre wanting to kill me._

_Or, oh no..._

_What if it is an evil Groudon?_

Groudon sighed.

_It won't be._

-----------------------------------------------------

Darkrai finally estabished a connection with Mewtwo via a wireless headset fed off of Psychic power.

"Mewtwo, do you read me?"

"Yeah..."

"Listen, I didn't know that he would do that, I have an idea to kill Groudon."

Mewtwo sighed and put his face to the center of his hand.

"I'm all ears."

"Well, I sent him into a nightmare."

"Fun..."

"I altered his LL"

LL is short for Legendary Locator. This unique power can locate Legendaries throughout the world.

"I leached his power onto mine, you know, mine is getting a little rusty... Now, I can track Groudon and he can't track me. I can also track Kyogre. I think it is time for the Legendary Pokemon Council to pay him a visit..."

"Good idea, I gotta go, Renard is whining about all of this..."

"Right, I'm leaving for Groudon. And when I say leaving, I mean... teleporting..."

---------------------------------------------

Everybody was awake when Darkrai appeared in the middle of the room. The mood of the room went from normal to... shocked.

"What the hell are you doing here Darkrai?" Groudon roared.

"Guess what, Groudon."

Darkrai's eye squinted.

"I'm gonna kill you"

* * *

Little twist, one fight after another!

Also: The shippings for A Chosen's Destiny!

Earthshipping (GroudonXKyogre)

Forbiddenshipping (MewXMichael, mainly because it seems illogical of love.)

More may come :D

See you later!

See you later!


	12. Chapter XII: Mew's Collapse

WHEW! I just got back from my trip to San Antonio! I have a brand new idea for my next fanfiction! Just check my profile tomorrow for the sneak preview! 

* * *

Mew's Collapse

"So, you aregoing to kill me?" Groudon said, angered.

"I'm counting on it."

A painful memory struck Groudon of Arceus.

"Those memories... of Arceus.

CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOUV'E DONE TO ME? I WILL KILL YOU! FOR ARCEUS!" Groudon yelled his battle cry, rushing for Darkrai.

"Too slow..." Darkrai whispered, vanishing into thin air.

"Where did he..." Groudon said while a thing that he could only describe as pure darkness hit him in the jaw.

"What was that?" Groudon asked.

"A technique known as shadow knife. All it is is powerful dark energy in what only one could describe as a knife. Too sharp and painful."

"Groudon, wait. You can't hit him with physical attacks! Use... what I taught you..." Mew shouted

"What do you mean?" Michael asked, confused.

"I taught him a sacred attack, only known throughout the Main Arceus family." Mew explained, clasping her hands together.

"What is it?" Aggron asked.

"The Aura Sphere."

Groudon's power increased and accumulated it in his hand, then he forced it into a ball shape and put more power on the outside, coating it, then fired it from his hand.

"AURA SPHERE!" He shouted while firing it off at Darkrai.

"How did he...?" Darkrai said while he was being blasted into a wall.

"Yeah, how DID he learn that?" Michael asked. " I thought that Lucario, Giratina, Dialga, Palkia, Arceus and you had the genes to do that."

"He is special, every Legendary has that attack, untapped."

"I see..." Michael said.

Darkrai got up and stared at Michael.

"I... Have to kill... The Oracle"

"Oracle?" Michael asked.

Darkrai sighed and began.

"Long ago, in ancient times, YOU were dicided to become the Oracle, the greatest chosen ever. The legend states that it will involve You, Groudon, Mew, and an Aggron."

"Wow... I'm famous among the Legendaries!"

"Right..." Darkrai said, going behind Michael, only to be met by a psychic force.

"Mew!"

"I'll be fine, just watch my b..." She said, then getting hit by a shadow ball.

"You should have learned, Dark beats Psychic."

"Damn it, leave her alone!" Michael shouted as Mew was blasted by a shadow ball.

She was knocked about 80 feet in the air.

"Oh no, not yet." Darkrai said, bringing out his darkness knife and charging up an attack.

"MEW!" Michael shouted while Mew came down to Earth.

All anybody could hear was a sickening blow as Darkrai did a upper knife attack to Mew, stabbing her through the stomach. Blood came out of her mouth as she came down with a thud.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Michael said with rage

"I...I'm fine." Mew said, still on the ground.

"How could she have survived that?" Aggron said, astonished.

"Healing." Mew smirked, then fainted.

Groudon was still pissed off.

"First, you kill Arceus, then you nearly kill Mew! I need to kill you before you hurt anybody else!"

"Well, I'm ready." Darkrai said, blasting Groudon with a shadow ball.

"I WILL ELIMINATE THE ENTIRE MAIN ARCEUS FAMILY!" Darkrai chanted, aiming for Groudon's head with his knife.

Michael blocked it and managed to get a kunai shot in Darkrai, stabbing him and pinning him against the wall.

"Now, Groudon!" Michael said, yelling at Groudon.

"Time to end this madness!", Groudon yelled, hitting Darkrai with an Eruption mixed with an Aura Sphere.

The following caused a huge explosion, and when the dust settled, Darkrai was against a wall.

Darkrai, stunned and beaten, sat wide eyed and said in a quiet voice

"I... I did not know... your power... Forgive me, Arceus, Forgive me, Groudon, Michael, Mew, Aggron. Forgive... Me..."

And with that, the master of nightmares was no more.

"Mew, are you ok?"

"Yes, I am, Michael. Thanks."

"This bond will never be broken between us." Michael said with affection.

And then, a huge crack was heard.

The Egg was hatching.  


FINALLY! The egg is hatching!

See you next time!

Remember to visit my profile next time to see a sneak preview at my next Fanfiction!


	13. Chapter XIII: A New Being!

Chapter 13 is up!

The egg is hatching!

Excited?

You will be.

* * *

A New Being! The Ultimate Bargining Chip!

Michael and the group looked at the egg in awe, golden flashes were around it. This would also mark the day that the first Legendary egg has hatched

It's form finally came into view, and astonishment was on everybody's face.

It had white fur, yellow feet, and a golden wheel gleaming in the light.

It was an Arceus.

"An... Arceus?" Michael said, confused.

Mew gasped.

"Un...believable." Mew and Groudon said at the same time.

"Hmm... different."

"Aggron, can you give me an explination, after all, you said you were technically a doctor." Groudon asked while the Arceus opened it's eyes and started walking around, observing it's enviroment and parents.

"If I remember correctly, the past Arceus died, and so THIS one might be a reincarnated Arceus!"

"Reincarnated? Wow, deep stuff!" Mew said with excitment.

Michael was thinking differently.

"Hello." Michael said to the Arceus, wondering if he could talk like his ancestor.

"Arce?" The Arceus said.

"It doesn't look like it can talk human words yet..." Michael said, stepping back and crossing his arms.

"Well, duh! Did you expect him to learn every human word the second it is born?" Mew said playfully.

Arceus yawned, laying down near Groudon's feet.

"Damn, I have to be careful around this little guy, I don't want to step on him and kill him..."

"True, Groudon."

Michael's eyes snapped open after a deep thought.

"You have to find the truth Michael, whatever it takes. Don't stop until you do."

"This is the truth. This is what Rose was talking about!" Michael said, waving his arms.

"Well... what should we do? I mean we are exiled." Mew said, downcast.

"Two choices, stay exiled, or bring Arceus to the council and hope that they don't kill us."

"I think we can choose the second!"

"Yes, same here!" Mew said, now happy.

"I might as well come too..." Aggron said, raising his fist in pride.

"All right! Let's go!"

HALL OF ORIGIN

"Groudon, you are exiled what the hell are you doing here? And HOW did you get every other Legendary here?" Giratina asked, looking at the other Legendaries in the meeting room.

"We have our bargining chip." Groudon explained, a toothy grin on his face.

"We have someone I think you would like to meet." Michael said, holding the baby Arceus in his hands.

"Impossible!"

"How could this be?"

"Explain yourself, Groudon."

"Well, while we were exiled, Mew had an egg, Mewtwo attacked us, and Drakrai turned out to be a Renegade and attacked us. We killed him. We will give this baby Arceus to you, if you call off the exile."

"Giratina..." Cresslia said, Giratina in deep thought.

"Fine, I call off the exile."

"YES!" Groudon and Michael yelled together, giving each other high-fives.

"Michael, Mew... Aggron, go to your rooms, Aggron, you will be sleeping with the baby Arceus, due to the things that you told me that you were a doctor."

"Fine..." Aggron said, stomping off to his room.

"Groudon, come, we have things to discuss." Giratina said, looking at Groudon.

"Ok, Giratina."

* * *

So... it was an Arceus...

R&R!


	14. Chapter XIV: After The Exile

Short Chapter...

Well, Spring Break week MAY be over, but I have one more chapter as my days off from school come to a close.

* * *

Chapter XIV

After the Exile

"So, Groudon, how did you manage to survive during the exile?"

Groudon and Giratina were walking down a hallway, talking to each other about the exile.

"Well, Michael defeated Mewtwo."

"Yes, he is en route here right now after his short exile."

"We both killed Darkrai, by the way, how is Mew doing?"

"We are currently healing her after her run in with Darkrai, she should be perfect in a couple of hours."

"I see..."

"Well, Groudon, regardless of anything, Darkrai DID show us something, Kyogre's hideout."

"What?"

"Follow me."

With that, the two walked along the hallway, eventually, the two got to a room that was separated by a sheet of glass.

"What am I looking at."

Giratina's face nudged the glass.

"See for yourself."

Groudon's face became downcast as he could see a fimiliar face inside of the room.

Kyogre.

She was inside of a full body harness, as her body gently floated above the ground. Kyogre was asleep.

"She fought hard, it took about 3 legendaries to get her, Cresslia, Heatran, and Raikou."

Groudon could notice wounds on Kyogre, scratches.

"I think we should go." Groudon said, beginning to walk along the hallway."

"Yes, Groudon over ther..."

Groudon couldn't hear the rest, instead, he looked at Kyogre in her full body harness. Either his eyes had betrayed him, or he just saw Kyogre give him a small smile. He had not seen her smile since they had been friends...

After the small tour, Groudon came back into the main room, when he heard.

"Michael!"

It was Rose, who was running over to Michael with tears in her eyes.

"It's so good to see you, Michael, I thought you would be dead."

"Excuse me, Michael WHO is this?" Mew asked, poining at Rose.

"Oh, this is Rose, my friend."

"Oh, not his girlfriend, only his friend!"

"I see! Good!" Mew said, relieved.

Everybody went into their rooms (something that they had not had in a while.) And went to sleep.

Inside one room though, only a loud noise could be heard.

* * *

Kyogre's captured... what will happen next?

See everybody later!


	15. Chapter XV: Escapee! Groudon's Memory!

Ok, Five chapters left! Yes, I'm sorry to say, this fic is coming to an end...

Let me just say, this is an intro to the upcoming fight that EVERYBODY has been waiting for.

* * *

Escapee! Groudon's memory!

Groudon woke up.

Or so it seemed.

He seemed to awake where he was, it was nighttime. He went outside of the Hall and looked out.

He saw Kyogre again.

Cautious of his past nightmare, he double-checked to see if Kyogre was badly injured, she wasn't.

_But how is my body moving on it's own?_

She looked at Groudon again and said,

"Pitiful. Can't you see! I have no lover! I am useless!"

She then jumped off Spear Pillar and onto the ground below,

NOW came the blood.

She gasped for breath, took a sharp one and died.

END OF DREAM

This time, Groudon woke up in his bed, sitting up.

_How can that happen? Darkrai is dead. Is... is my body betraying me?_

_Or is it a premonition?_

Groudon then slowly got up by hearing noises outside.

He looked at Michael

"Sleep well, my chosen."

"Giratina!"

Giratina was running down the hall, Groudon decided to go into a sprint also. Giratina looked shocked.

"What happened."

"It's Kyogre, she escaped!"

"How?"

"I don't know!"

"What are we supposed to do?" Groudon asked, puffing as he ran.

"I would suggest you ask some water Pokemon. I don't have time for this. Good luck! I have to alert the other Legendaries!"

And with that, Giratina started flying, too much of a speed for Groudon to handle.

He sat there, thinking.

_Where should I search?_

His head said to ask Water Pokemon,

yet his heart said,

Turnback Cave

The exact place where they had first met.

Groudon went down the Hall or Origin (startling a couple of trainers) and dug to the entrance of Turnback Cave.

On the way there, he had a flashback of when he first met Kyogre

FLASHBACK

"Arceus? Is that you?"

Groudon was resting up. Arceus had left him for a while because of some duties. He looked behind him to who he thought was Arceus.

It wasn't

It was an Aerodactyl, looking at his prey with menacing black eyes.

"Oh no..." Groudon said, running for cover.

He was being trained by Arceus to use Eruption, another Fire technique.

He used it, as red magma roared out of his mout, covering the Aerodactyl with boiling magma.

_That should have done it._

The Aerodactyl merely shrugged off the magma.

"Oh crap." Groudon said, going defensive.

The Aerodactyl charged at Groudon with a Giga Impact, which hit Groudon in the chest. Groudon barely survived, yet, the Aerodactyl decided to finish Groudon off with a Hyper Beam.

"This looks like the end of me."

All of a sudden, a Water Spout appeared out of no where, bringing the Aerodactyl to the ground.

"Get away from him!" The summoner said, floating in front of Groudon, action-style, a girl, by her voice.

The Aerodactyl obveously noticed that this battle was too much for him and flew off.

"You ok?", The water-type said, he noticed that she had red markings like his.

"I guess so..." Groudon said, stunned.

She's beautiful!

"So... What is your name?" Groudon asked, blushing a bit.

"Ah, Ky-o-gre." Kyogre said in a singsong voice, blushing a bit too.

"Oh yeah! I heard about you! You are ruler of the ocean! Anyways, I'm Groudon."

"Groudon? The ruler of the land?"

"Yes, why?"

The two looked at each other, not saying anything, one of them was waiting for the other to say something. Just when they were about to compliment each other...

"Kyogre?" A Voice came.

"Cressy?" Kyogre said, floating over to Cresslia.

"Kyogre, who is this?"

"Oh, Cressy, this is Groudon."

"Oh yes, the ruler of the land? Arceus's pupil?" Cresslia asked, not amused.

"Yes", Arceus's voice came out of nowhere, as he appeared behind Groudon.

"Let's Go, Kyogre.", Cresslia said, motioning Kyogre over.

"Right." Kyogre agreed, moving to Cresslia. She looked back and blushed at Groudon again.

"Groudon. Stay away from Cresslia."

"Why?"

"She is... a renegade, I'm sure she might be exiled.

LATER

"Cresslia, you are officially exiled."

"But... why?"

"The creed! You disobeyed the creed!" Celebi cried.

"You killed a trainer's Espeon!" Heatran called.

"She was trying to catch me! What else was I supposed to do?"

"Hypnosis?" Arceus explained, "You also badly injured the trainer."

"I couldn't help it."

"Right, you are exiled."

LATER

"AHH! Kyogre! I had nothing to do with it!"

"Yes... YOU... DID!" Kyogre grunted, body slamming Groudon against a wall with every word.

"I don't want to hurt you, Kyogre."

"But I do! You are Arceus's pupil!"

"ENOUGH!" A voice called out.

Rayquaza was coming down from the sky, pissed off.

"Calm Down!"

"Fine, I will hunt you down and kill you, Groudon, eventually, I swear upon it."

"But I..."

Kyogre had already left.

END FLASHBACK

"All right, Turnback Cave."

Groudon as in front of Turnback cave, where he could hear Kyogre from inside.

_This is it..._

* * *

4 Left!

Earthshipping Ahoy! Later...

See you next time!


	16. Chapter XVI: Groudon and Kyogre: Part 1

I made a small mistake about the number of chapters there is really 5 more, I also have a minor announcement, which will be at the end...

...And if you are wondering, I'm still deciding on a sequel...

But here is possibly one of the three legendary chapters!

* * *

Chapter 16 Destinys of Groudon and Kyogre: Part 1

"Kyogre! This stops here!"

Groudon walked into turnback cave, he got a menacing laugh from Kyogre.

"Aww, GROUDON wants to kill me..."

That same menacing laugh.

"No... I don't want to hurt you."

The answer he got was in the form of an ice beam.

"Ha! Too late! You need to defend yourself, Groudon! You need to act like you WANT to kill me!"

"But..."

"If you don't I will kill you myself."

Another ice beam.

"I see... I'm sorry, Kyogre."

This time, Groudon hit Kyogre with an ancientpower.

"I need to kill you."

The battle officially began, Groudon was being easy, using rock and ground attacks that had little effect on Kyogre.

"What are you doing?"

"Gearing up for something big"

HALL OF ORIGIN

Michael awoke in his bed, he looked over and could not see Groudon.

_Where is he?_

He went outside of the room and saw Mew.

"Hey Mew, do you know where Groudon is?"

"Nope, sorry! There is a bit of commotion coming from the meeting room, we had better get going!"

MEETING ROOM

"We need to find Kyogre! Any suggestions?" Giratina asked

"Well, there is in the bottom of the ocean..." Entei suggested.

"Nope, already looked there." Manaphy explained.

"Mew, wait!" Michael said.

"What?"

"Can you use your Legendary Locator power?"

"Wh...Who told you that I could do that? That info is not given to humans."

"Groudon told me, besides, can you do it, for me?"

Mew blushed a bit.

"Ok... Let's see... Latias! I need you to sightshare to everybody, I'll be transmitting the power to you."

"Got it!"

Latias's eyes glowed a blue color as she floated up in the air, all of a sudden, a map of the Pokemon world was shown in their eyes.

"What is this?" Michael asked, astounded.

"This is the Pokemon World."

"Where is Groudon?"

"I'm gonna have to focus my energy to Groudon's power..." Mew said, tired because of the strain on her body.

Immediatly a dot appeared, Groudon's location.

"Giratina, do you know what that place is?" Articuno asked.

"It is Turnback Cave."

Mew exited Legendary Locator mode and gently floated to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Michael asked, worried a bit.

"I'm fine, Michael, thanks."

"So, Groudon is a turnback cave..."

"Mew, Rose, can you two go with me there?"

"Sure Michael!" They both said, Rose was eager to help. Mew did it because... well... she is his girlfriend!

"Giratina, Cresslia, you two combine your powers, Mew will contact you if she needs you. Your combined power should let us contact you if something goes wrong."

"Got it!"

"And the rest, use your legendary locator powers, keep track of Groudon and Kyogre."

"Wow... being a leader, no wonder you like him so much!" Rose said.

"Yeah..." Mew said dreamily.

"All right, let's go!" Michael said, motioning the others down the main staircase."

TURNBACK CAVE

Groudon was getting annoyed.

"Enough for you?"

Kyogre had just hit him with a Hydro pump, as he slid on the rocky surface and ran into the wall.

"No... I will not die!"

Groudon launched a thunder, which hit Kyogre with huge force.

They both seemed equally matched.

Yet,

They were apart in so many different ways...

And Yet,

They are together in so many also.

* * *

Ok, the announcement.

I WILL BE DOING ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT!

Songchapter...

See you later!


	17. Chapter XVII: Groudon and Kyogre: Part 2

I"M LATE FOR THE PREQUEL TO POSSIBLY THE MOST IMPORTANT CHAPTER IN A CHOSEN'S DESTINY!

But, I'm here, so without further ado, Part 2 to the Legendary fight!

Song: Welcome Home by Coheed and Cambria.

WARNING: Rock Band version used, If the RB version or the normal version were picked for AMVs, I would use the RB version.

Fic!

* * *

The two collided again with thunderous blows, dust flew, blood flowed, and both seemed intent on killing the other.

The battle reached a new level: Groudon retreated from attacking and started talking to Kyogre.

"I... I really don't want to hurt you!"

Kyogre sighed.

"This isn't going to be fun, isn't it? Remember: I killed Shaymin."

_That's right._

Groudon had a flashback to that day in which Michael nearly died.

"This looks bad... But I think I can heal him in a couple of hours."

_Shaymin saved him._

Shaymin saved Groudon's troubles, and possibly his life, just in case he suicided.

"I will avenge Shaymin with my life."

Groudon's rage entered stage one.

Kyogre smirked.

Heh, fine.

Kyogre decided to go into HER stage one rage mode, and power danced between them, coliding with every touch.

MICHAEL

"Let's see..." Rose said, "What is the direction of Turnback Cave?"

"Oh, it looks... Southeast from here!" Mew said, cheerful.

Michael was not in a cheery mood though.

"Let's go, we need to get going."

"Michael, come on, what could possibly go wrong?" Mew said playfully.

"What could go wrong? Everything! These two are mortal enemies, opposites! If those two collide with both of their Level two rages, the whole World could be in danger as we know it."

"Fine..." Mew sweatdropped and said, a bit glum.

GROUDON

_This is gonna be hard._

_But I must do this._

_For Shaymin._

**_You could have been all I wanted _**

**_But you weren't honest _**

**_Now get in the ground _**

**_You choked off the surest of favors _**

**_But if you really loved me _**

**_You would have endured my world._**

Groudon rushed at Kyogre, rage encompassing him, and used an Aura Sphere, it hit Kyogre, but not with much force.

_"I need to protect myself."_ Kyogre thought, getting off of the ground by a backflip.

Kyogre then used an Ice Beam, it hit Groudon, freezing a bit of him.

**_Well if you're just as I presumed _**

**_You're wolf in sheep's clothing _**

**_Mucking up all I do _**

**_And if it's so here we stop T_**

**_hen never again _**

**_Will you see this in your life?_**

Groudon charged an Eruption this time, hitting the sandy ground below him, causing it to turn to glass. He then used an Aura Sphere on this.

**_Hang on to the glory at my right hand _**

**_Here laid to rest, is our love ever longed?  
_**

**_With truth on the shores of compassion _**

**_You seem to take premise to all of these songs_**

Kyogre had not known this attack before, her brain trying to come up with a solution for a counterattack, Kyogre used a rage- fueled Hydro Pump, causing Groudon to fall down in pain.

**_You stormed off to scar the armada _**

**_Like Jesus played martyr,  
I'll drill through your hands._**

Well, Michael's memories are coming back to me.

Groudon used one of Michael's techinques, a kick-up, throwing his monsterous legs us, hitting Kyogre and at the same time, actually getting up.

A Secondary effect happened, due to Groudon's 2000 pound weight, he caused a small earthquake that caught Kyogre inside of it.

**_The stone for the curse you have blamed me _**

**_With love and devotion, i'll die as you sleep._**

Kyogre attempted to escape with her fin, but a bit of rock was in it, paralyzing her fin. Groudon got out his hand: he was in control of that small incision.

_Just like when Michael and I first met..._

Kyogre used excess water from her body to float out of the incision, using a surf attack which hit Groudon, flooding the cave a tiny bit.

That was good for Kyogre.

But if you could just write me out

**_To neverless wonder... _**

**_happy will I become _**

**_Be true that this is no option,  
So with sin I condemn you _**

**_Demon play, Demon out_**

She took to the sea, diving deep below it and doging the stalactites that Groudon was creating, she emerged out of the water and bit Groudon on the neck, more blood, it was close to the jugalar vein, Groudon cried in pain.

**_Hang on to the glory at my right hand _**

**_Here laid to rest is our love ever longed _**

**_With truth on the shores of compassion _**

**_You seem to take premise to all of these songs_**

Kyogre got off, looking at Groudon, while this happened, a pointy stalactite struck Kyogre in the Back, hitting a major blood vein. Even more blood.

"I hope that it did not end like this to you..." Groudon said, "You can turn back from the death that you are about to cause yourself." He then put his hand on his vein that blood flowed freely.

"I hope that it did not either, but I have to kill you, for my saftey."

All seemed good, the two were attempting compassion towards each other.

**_One last kiss for you _**

**_One more wish to you _**

**_Please make up your mind girl.  
I'd do anything for you_**

**_ One last kiss for you _**

**_One more wish to you _**

**_Please make up your mind girl.  
Before I hope you die._**

Kyogre gasped, her power gave way and she engaged Rage Mode Level 2, her body was white as snow, while her markings was black.

"Damn!" Groudon exclaimed, engaging his own level 2.

The power now was flowing against each other. If any other human or Pokemon entered, there was a good chance that that power would suffocate them.

That's how powerful it was.

Both stared at each other, Groudon's eyes were a Pure Blue, while Kyogre's was a Pure Red.

"I need to end this." The two said at the same time."

Kyogre charged up a Hydro Pump with her new monsterous power, infusing life force in it.

Groudon charged a Solarbeam with his new power, infusing life force in it.

_Everything is going to Hell quickly._

The two contained the energy in their mouths, they were open and they charged at each other.

Before the two collided, only two sentences were heard.

"This is the end for you!" They both said, the power touching each other, causing a huge explosion that could only be described as a small mushroom cloud.

Both were still alive, and on the ground.

One thought ran through their minds.

It was another time, the next day from their first meeting, one statement stuck out than the rest.

"Think we will be best friends, Groudon?"

"I hope So, Kyogre, I hope so."

* * *

Now that I think about it, I DON'T want to leave this fic!

The song also has a choir singing part, It is too hard to put in, but listen to the song, it fits in perfectly with the situation.

I bet 7 out of 10 knows what is going to happen next, but I'll keep it a secret for now

SCEDULE (may change): Monday, Tuesday, or Wednessday (When I'm hoping to do): Next Chapter, Friday: FINAL 2 Chapters!

Ok, but I have a small anouncement for all people who are fans of the plot of A Chosen's destiny and love the hidden shipping involved, that will come on Friday...

See you later!


	18. Chapter XVIII: Admittance! I Love You!

Ok, I have to admit, I had THIS chapter planned even before A Chosen's Destiny 2. This chapter is so gold, I decided to write it so I would not forget and lose it...

If anybody is reading this, PLEASE REVIEW! I will TRY to reply to your review about questions! You reviewers are how makes these fics look so good!

* * *

Those two attacks ripped up Kyogre and Groudon, they both fell to the ground in anguish. Both knew that they were dead. Blood was coming out of the corners of their mouths. Those two attacks were infused with life spirit rather than power, they had aimed to kill each other, yet, they both took a blow.

Groudon looked Kyogre in the eye, was it time to tell her?

"Kyogre..."

Kyogre was on her stomach breathing carefully so that she would not die

"What?"

"I have to tell you something, something that should have said a long time ago..."

"That you want to kill me? And that you hate me with all of your life"

Kyogre took a look of pity, she did not want to see Groudon die either, as she loved him

"I... I"

"Yes?"

"I Love you, Kyogre, I knew that all of my life, and I did not want to tell you"

"Hmm..." Kyogre said, apparently deep in thought.

Should I tell him?

Yes.

"Groudon, I love you too!"

The two stared at each other in a warm embrace, their deams finally realized, their thousand year feud was now broken up by love. They thought of the rest of their lives, If they would survive, that is. Kyogre crawled to Groudon and started to brush on him affectionatly. Groudon held her in a close hug, as the two embraced. Nobody in the world guessed what they would do next.

They hugged each other. Nobody thought that the Lord of the Ground would hug, let alone love Kyogre, vice versa for Kyogre.

"Please, stay by me, forever, Groudon." Kyogre said lovingly.

"I will, Kyogre, I will."

Kyogre was still coughing up blood, her back wound was too much for her to handle. She suddenly fell lifeless, she was not dead, and she still spoke

"Grou...Groudon."

"Kyogre!"

Groudon was crying.

"Kyogre, don't die, please, for Arceus's sake, don't die. Please, please, I need you, I need you..."

"It... It's too late Groudon, it is my time to die"

Groudon picked her back up on one arm and embraced her

"No...No... No!"

Something that looked like gold fell from the sky. When two legendaries love like this, when one is nearly dead, and the other, weeping over the other, rumor had it that golden mist would rain from the sky.

Groudon was now weeping profusely.

"I...I'm sorry, Groudon, it had to end this way, for you and...me. I never thought I would tell you, we would both be angry at each other, I was afraid that we would reject each other"

Kyogre was crying now, she absolutely loved Groudon, to be sure.

"But... Will we see each other, in the next life?"

A sharp breath, near her last.

"I doubt it, but I must die. I will be going to hell for killing Shaymin, I'm guessing. I will not be allowed into the same place as you. For the last time. Goodbye, goodbye, my love, my rival..."

"Kyogre!"

"I... I'm sorry. But remember this, I love you, I LOVE YOU!"

Kyogre took a very sharp breath, her skin turned pale and her eyes took a dull look. Death. That was what it was.

"I...I can't believe it. Kyogre is dead. No, No, NO!", Groudon shouted. He had loved Kyogre since they were friends. and now, dead? Groudon wept over her dead body and closed her eyes.

"How... HOW COULD I DO THIS TO HER!", Groudon shouted again, angry at himself.

Groudon took a sharp breath, his turn to die.

"No, I... I can't die, not, not when Michael is my chosen, not.. Not when I loved Kyogre, not.. Not when I killed Arceus. I need... I need"

Groudon shouted his last breath.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Groudon thought of Kyogre, his new love, they never had any time to actually love each other, a mere couple of minutes.

_**When you were here before, Couldn't look you in the eye. You're just like an angel, Your skin makes me cry.**_

_**You float like a feather. In a beautiful world. I wish I was special. You're so very special.**_

Groudon thought of Michael, his new chosen. Michael would be devastated, but he could not do anything about this. He also thought of Mew, his new "girlfriend".

_**But I'm a creep. I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doin' here?  
I don't belong here.**_

He thought of Arceus, whom he had killed to save every other legendary, he killed him because Darkrai had taken him over. And of Aggron, his friend that he had just met.

His dying thought was of Michael, Kyogre, Mew, Arceus, and Aggron. Groudon ran to him in his thoughts, the only thing that made him teathered to this world.

Groudon then lost most of his thoughts.

His final thought in his brain was,

"Michael, I'm.. Sorry. I tried to make you the best Chosen."

Then he faded from the world.

"Ever."

_**I don't belong here...**_

* * *

One of the saddest chapters I have written, I nearly cried writing this!

The next two chapters will be the last in A Chosen's Destiny 2

I do not know If I will write a sequel, I possibly will, if everything goes as planned, this plot is too gold to give up!

The song at the end is the Radio Edit of Creep by Radiohead.

Friday, EVERYTHING will come together. Will Groudon truly survive? Will Michael admit his love? Find out later!

I'll see you later!


	19. Chapter XIV: Michael's Arrival! Sorrow!

Ok, I'm on a bit of a tight scedule here, between TWO more chapters and a movie coming up, I will be doing two chapters today, the Prolouge (CHAPTER 20! W00T!) may come tonight, possibly tomorrow morning, along with the next chapter of Last Rivalry.

Ok, THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!

I'm gonna do the announcement and do some special thanks next chapter as well!

But here we go, Chapter 19.

* * *

"This is Turnback Cave?" Rose asked to Michael.

"I'm guessing, it is near the center of Sinnoh... But what it with this power in the cave?"

Mew shrugged her tiny shoulders.

"Beats me, let's go check it out!"

The three ventured into the dark cave, Mew was lighting up the cave with a SMALL flamethrower, as the three looked.

"Mew, I can't find them. Contact the other Legendaries to check and see if they have found it."

"Got it!"

Mew focused energy into her mind, contacting Giratina.

"Found anything yet, Gira?"

"No, Mew, and DON'T CALL ME GIRA!"

"Fine..."

Mew looked over at Michael with a sad face.

"Nope, nothing..."

"Great. A lost lead."

"MICHAEL! MICHAEL! LOOK OVER HERE!" Rose shouted with worry as the two others rushed over at the spot.

Michael's eyes pooled with tears with what she had showed her.

"OH...NO!"

They had just seen Groudon and Kyogre dead on the ground.

Michael kneeled over Groudon's body, feeling his pulse.

Nothing.

"No... This can't be true!"

Mew and Rose were also crying. Mew had known Groudon, and Rose had known Kyogre for a short time.

Rose then caught a glimpse of something in the corner of her eye.

"Michael, look!" Rose exclaimed, pointing at something on the ground.

"What IS that?" Mew asked.

It was a golden rock, it had become golden because of the two powers colliding.

"It was Groudon's tear, shed for me..." Michael said, looking back at Groudon, then laying on him.

"WHY...WHY DOES IT HAVE TO END LIKE THIS?" Michael shouted with angst, then wept on Groudon's Cold, Red, underside.

Your feet, weary from traveling, now dead.

Your brain, still thinking to the end, now dead.

Your memories that you have given me, that is the only think that hasn't died, and never will.

"It's not over, Michael." Mew said.

Michael caught the idea that Mew had just given him.

"Mew, call the other Legendaries."

"Why? We all know he is dead..." Rose explained while Mew contacted the other Legendaries.

"Groudon didn't give up on me, so I won't give up on him!"

"They are coming in about 5 minutes, tops." Mew said, waiting.

()()()()()()()()()

Sure Enough, in five minutes EVERY (except the ones who were dead) legendary, from Moltres to Rayquaza to Mewtwo came and looked at the two.

"Wow... dead." Latias said, crying.

"Latias..." Rayquaza said, comforting Latias.

"What?" Latias said between tears.

"I know how you feel, those memories of your brother. I'm here for you."

"Thanks Ray!" Latias said, cheered up.

"Why are we here?" Giratina asked.

"We need to think of a way to revive Groudon.

"How? He's stone dead!" Suicune said, blushing at Raikou.

"Well, if Shaymin was here, SHE could revive him..." Celebi said as memories came back to her.

"I will." A voice came from the crowd, the legendaries and chosens looked behind them to see...

Cresselia.

"I can revive him."

"Y...You can! Thank You!" Michael said. Cresselia held up on of her wings.

"On one condition... I have to die."

"Die? Why?" Mew asked.

"That is the only way, I have a special attack, Lunar Dance. I die, but I can revive up to four people. I will revive Groudon and Kyogre, plus two others. Although I will die myself."

"Plus, I have a confession to make, I loved Darkrai, I wanted to die with him..." Cresselia said, getting gasps from every other Legendary.

"Sui, I have to tell you that I love you!" Raikou said.

"Rai, I love you too!"

Lugia sighed.

"Ho-ohIHaveToTellYouThatILoveYouToo..." Lugia said quickly.

"Of course! Lu, I love you too!"

"Molt, I love you..." Entei said.

"I love you too, silly!" The childish Moltres said, hugging Entei.

"Arce!" The newly born Arceus exclaimed from the back as He and Aggron appeared.

"Well, looks like I need to..."

"Ok... I'm sorry, Cresselia, to make you end like this."

"I have learned from this, and I hope you did too Michael." Cresselia said, looking at Kyogre.

"You need to keep your friends close..."

Cresselia then looked at Groudon.

"But you have to keep your enemies closer."

She then looked at Michael, power charged and flowed within her.

"DO NOT LET GO OF YOUR DESTINY!" She exclaimed.

"LUNAR DANCE!"

The place shook, a silver light hit Cresselia, the golden rock, which Michael was now holding, had burst into pieces as Michael put it in his pocket.

"Thank you... Cresselia." Michael said solemnly.

Cresselia died, for body going to the ground without a thud. Four balls of light came from her, two went inside Groudon and Kyogre, while the other two went outside of the cave, to the unknown.

They went into Kyogre and Groudon's mouths, after a while, the legendaries could see the effects, Kyogre's color was returning to her as she floated up and opened her eyes.

"What happened? Why am I alive?" Kyogre asked, shocked to see every Legendary.

"Kyogre's alive!" Celebi shouted as she pushed through the crowd.

"But... Groudon..." Kyogre said, stunned.

"NO!" Michael cried, running over to Groudon again.

"Why do I deserve to live! YOU taught me to break away from my feelings. YOU taught me to quit living in fear. I NEED YOU, GROUDON!"

"Michael, If I could, I would do something, I love Groudon."

"Really?" Michael asked with a tear in his eye.

"Yes, Michael."

"Michael..." Mew said softly.

"Come on everybody, let's go." Michael said, face looking downcast to the ground.

Right before they could leave they all heard,

"You don't think I'll go down that easily, do you?"

"GROUDON!" Michael exclaimed.

Sure enough Groudon was sitting up.

"I... I'm alive!" Groudon cried.

"Groudon!" Michael's eyes shined as he ran to him.

"Michael!" Groudon excalimed, tackling Michael.

Of course...

A 2000 Pound Legendary body slamming a human...

"Groudon!" Michael exclaimed, hurt, yet happy.

"Sorry..."

Mew Laughed.

"Looks like everything is back to normal."

* * *

Prolouge coming up whenever I can!


	20. Chapter XX: Finale! Shaymin and Arceus!

Ok, Final Chapter/Prolouge, First Off...

THANK YOU!

-throws confetti-

Here are the CURRENT stats of the Fic, WHICH WILL BE RISING ONCE MORE PEOPLE SEE IT!

2718 TOTAL VIEWS OF THE CHOSEN'S DESTINY SAGA!

In basic tems, THAT'S A LOT OF VIEWS FOR MY FIRST SERIES!

Thanks to all!

Special Thanks To:

First off, I need to say about somebody who jumpstarted my career in fanfiction. She hasn't been said most of the time, she is the owner of a C2...

Lady of the Shire!

Yes, I asked her one day if she could read my fic and post it in her C2. She accepted because she was a fan of Groudon. I think she deserves a thanks by myself!

SilverUmbra!

She inspired me with my series. She created "The Meeting" and most of you should know her. She reviewed a couple of times, and she has cheered me on!

Flipper Boid Skua!

Flipper has been reviewing lately, plus has inspired me a bit with his/her latest Earthshipping. Kudos to you, and good luck on your fic!

Some Random Person!

Yes, I'm saying the truth. He/She has been an anonymous reader who has graciously been reviewing my fics. Do you think it's time to possibly time get an account so that I can message you?

Tropicalna!

Yes, Tropical has been reviewing. I think she has a great opinion on my fics.

Vaporeon Lugia Krabby!

I should give this person a mention. Vaporeon had given me some suggestions to remove a bit of my songs. I did so, and I notice that is has helped A LOT! Thanks!

Aariokurayami!

Aario has been reviewing the beginning Chapters! Yes, Forbiddenshipping SEEMS wierd at first...

westers!

Yeah, the fic's been sad overall, Thanks!

AlphaArceus493!

For encouraging me with Forbiddenshipping, Thanks!

Mariofan3!

Yeah, the CAPS REVIEWER. Thanks for the input!

Badge Bandit!

Thanks for reviewing earlier. Yeah, I'm hoping to revise Chapter 1...

Sakura999!

Yeah, even though it was technically advertising, thanks for making it personal!

Storm Of Sparks!

I was on a break at that time, OK? Thanks for telling me to keep going!

OH! I just noticed how many people are fans/reviewers of the fic! Thank you all for your support during A Chosen's Destiny!

TTwTT

Lastly, I give thanks to ALL who have inspired me with your Legendary Shippings. That made this twice as sweet.

Well, I guess it's time for my speech!

-ahem-

I encourage everybody to take up Legendary Pokemon Shipping! We are here to show that they are most certantly NOT emotionless pokemon that you can teach them Judgement or Dark Void, rather than all Pokemon. Ah, what am I saying. I encourage EVERY PokemonXPokemon Shipping out there! Kudos to every shipper, And to every shipper that is to come!

And Now...

-drumroll-

The Final Chapter

* * *

MICHAEL'S POV

Well, Groudon's O.K.

That's all that really matters to me.

But first, the other Legendaries...

Mew? She's been O.K, she sleeps over a bit. Oh yeah, I managed to talk Giratina into "getting" me a house. It's a fricken' mansion! I should thank him for that...

Oh yeah, Mew!

Mew has been sleeping over. I look at her when she is out on the lawn, looking at everybody. Cute. We still love each other.

Groudon went back into his cave after everything was said and done. Suprisingly, the mansion is NEXT DOOR to the cave, so, yes, it IS prone to earthquakes. Moreover, guess who arrived there? Kyogre. Kyogre sleeps over there from time to time. Only Arceus knows WHAT they do in there, and I'm guessing even HE doesn't know...

Kyogre, like I said, is still with Groudon. She's been nicer to me. She has even offered to put in a pool using natural water! I declined, knowing I could see all of my friends at the lake.

Giratina has been good. It seems like his power of "God" has gone to his head. Ordering the Legends around, sick of it...

Mespirit, still thinking that the Hall is the ONLY technogically advanced place in the world, recently took a short vacation to LaRousse. She was COMPLETELY blown away from the technology. She is even hoping that she could create a lake there...

Moltres and Entei have been good. Moltres STILL thinks that Entei is entirely silly, even though he is mature...

Latias has been deeply attracted to Rayquaza, leaning on him for support.

I'm meeting Groudon, Kyogre, and Mew right now outside of Groudon's Cave.

()()()

3rd Person

"Kyogre, Mew, Michael, I have something I want to get off of my chest."

"Yes, Groudon?" Kyogre cooned, laying on Groudon's lap

"I... I wanted revenge for Shaymin's death. She... She healed Michael. Yet..."

Groudon started crying.

"THERE HASN'T BEEN ANY REVENGE. SHAYMIN IS STILL DEAD!" Groudon cried, weeping.

They all heard a giggle from a nearby ledge.

"Think we should tell them, Arceus?"

The group looked over to see, sure enough,

Arceus and Shaymin.

They were revived from Cresselia's Lunar Dance.

"Groudon!" Arceus called.

Groudon nearly fainted, it was too good to be true!

"Arceus!"

()()()

Michael's POV

Yes, Arceus and Shaymin were back, and I'm discussing how THEY are right now...

Arceus has re-taken the throne from a howling, displeased Giratina... He's been training me and Groudon for some Special-Ops work, the first of it's kind.

Shaymin's job is healing still. She has currently begun working on how to heal Cressy, she will not rest until she finds the cure, I've seen her MORE THAN ONCE hyped up on coffee.

Not very pretty.

Aggron is also doing well, he has taken up apprenticeship with Shaymin, being a doctor. He is also in love with Mespirit.

Rose has been VERY shy now. Word has it that she is in love with the new Arceus, which can speak human words now. In Pokemon-to-human years, they are technically the same age...

As for me, Me and Groudon go around the world, looking for more adventures to take!

Now, back to the short meeting between the four of us.

()()()

"Groudon, can you sing Gimme Shelter, for me." Kyogre asked, rubbing on Groudon

"Sure!

Groudon cleared his voice.

"War, children, its just a shot away. Its ju..."

Kyogre put her flipper on Groudon's lips.

"The next part, we are SO past this part."

"Oh, Yeah!" Groudon said, reminded of that night near the ocean.

"I tell you love, sister, its just a kiss away. Its just a kiss away. Its just a kiss away. Its just a kiss away. Its just a kiss away. Kiss away, kiss aw..."

Groudon was interrupted by Kyogre's Lips kissing Groudon.

"Kyogre...did.. you just..."

"Yep!"

"Oh, Kyogre..." Groudon cooned, tackling Kyogre and kissing her.

"That reminds me, Mew, how about the first Human-To-Pokemon Kiss?"

"Wha?" Mew exclaimed before Michael kissed her on the lips.

"Hmm... Arceus... that seems so peaceful... Only tells us how only gods should have that power..." Shaymin said.

"Yes, but you must not forget the secret power, physical and willpower, of the chosen.

For THAT is A Chosen's Destiny."

END

* * *

I.AM.DONE!

Again, tell people about this fic, get them to R&R! I seriously love you people who review! Thank you!

With great regards..

Go...

Wait, The announcement!

ahem

I am allowing people to write oneshots of A Chosen's Destiny.

I was inspired by every Legendary shipper. Now, I am doing the same to you. I am encouraging shippers to try their hand, give them a launching point! You may now write Oneshots on some of the romances of A Chosen's Destiny. Go ahead! Heck, I may even create a C2 on ALL Oneshots and the Chosen's Destiny series if it gets enough fame!

Ok, NOW!

With Gr...

Groudon: WAIT!

Everybody else: What now?

Groudon: Can I sing a TINY part of a song that matches this?

Me: Sure, just end with it...

Groudon: It's not oveeer...

END


End file.
